


好戏逢场

by makikinei



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makikinei/pseuds/makikinei
Summary: abo设定禁欲系军官x伪白花（？）





	好戏逢场

这是王柳羿成年后第一次见到如此广阔的世界。  
现在这个纷乱的时代，omega成了不得了的稀缺资源，甚至被当做帝国资产的一部分被强制勒令在成年后统一交由国家集中管束教育。目的说的好听是为了更高效的为帝国繁衍输送优秀人才，其实不过是以华美的包装为一些权贵寻欢作乐寻找合法的借口。  
王柳羿作为omega中的一个自然也不能免俗，在他经历痛苦的高热分化为这个社会最底层的第二性别之后便被以最快的速度送到了这座城市在郊外建立的omega集中区。这一待就是五年，直到他过完了十八岁生日被彻底确定可以为alpha生育儿女，这个被狭小空间束缚了许久的年轻人才有重回外界的机会。  
在omega集中所里的日子可以说是灰暗而无趣的，导师们每天传授的无非是一些关于如何在床上取悦alpha的技巧，王柳羿聪明的很，在这些项目上拿了叫人艳羡的高分之后便不再满足于学习这些。通过无害的外表和温和的言辞他成功搜刮来了一些关于“所需要学习的知识”之外的书籍，但却因此带来了严重的后果。  
他清晰地意识到了作为omega这个群体在社会中只能作为“玩物”的事实，但却对此无能为力。虽然在被送往某个上层alpha宅邸的车上他想尽办法挣扎和逃离，甚至想过用身体去交换一点可怜缥缈的自由，但除了被白白揩油之外并无其他作用。  
漂亮的omega瘫坐在像囚车一样的“牢笼”里，手里死死攥着一份报告单。上面用最大号的字体白纸黑字写的明明白白：s级omega，体质适合生育，极适合床事。  
除此之外对他的描述只剩一片空白，似乎明摆着要他记得：报告上记载的就是你能且只能赖以生存的一切。  
所谓的囚车到了目标地点之后omega将会经历什么王柳羿很清楚，如果幸运的话他将会遇到一个还算正常而且没有邪恶癖好的alpha，然后被占有、侵犯、受孕。如果不幸的话他可能会体验一遍所有怪异折磨人的情趣然后死在床上，以最屈辱的姿势失去这条命。  
他对自己即将遭遇的事情可谓是心知肚明，但却毫无反抗之力。何等可笑。  
omega的手虚按在自己尚且平坦的小腹上，在集中所的时候教养者要求他们尽最大的可能保持身材。他在这方面做的也很好，这具身体没有一丝赘肉，然而臀部饱满，的的确确是绝佳的床上玩伴应当有的样子。  
车子猛地一个刹车，看样子是到了目的地。小小囚笼的车门被打开，身材壮硕的守卫用粗暴的动作把蜷缩着的omega揪出来为他戴好眼罩。失去视觉的滋味并不好，王柳羿迈出的步子都因此变得趔趄，几乎像是守卫推着他前行了。  
五感像来互补，看不到所带来的益处就是他的听力无形中变得更灵敏。“少将”、“喻先生”这两个至关重要的词语王柳羿的耳朵没有把他们放过，他倒是很想就着这两个词好好分析一番自己被分配到了哪个上层alpha身下，可惜集中所里的消息实在是匮乏。  
听军衔来说是少将，大概不会太年老，不会是那种胡子一把还要来在年轻人身上发泄激情的变态。  
被丢到床上的人竟然还有心思笑出来，身下的床很软，软到他这么个瘦瘦小小的人几乎就要完全陷下去。他自认现在应当是忐忑和不安的，然而却很快连忐忑和不安的时间都没有了。房门被打开的声音不加遮掩，随着一阵开关门时产生气流席卷而来的还有alpha陌生的信息素味道，浓烈到让人头脑晕乎的龙涎香气味压迫的omega快要喘不过气来。  
眼罩被利落的一把扯下，虽然房间里灯开的不多，但黑暗和光明的瞬间切换还是逼出了王柳羿的几滴眼泪。  
“你哭起来很好看。”  
面前的alpha确实年轻，而且面容英俊，不用想都知道必然是各种omega和beta争相讨好的对象。这位少将说话声音比起外表来要更成熟一点，也不知道是本来如此还是因为情欲所致。王柳羿甚至还没有来得及开口做自我介绍便被人揪着衣领按在床上，本来还陌生的两个人现在却以最暧昧的姿势在床上纠缠。  
“想活命就按我说的做，”  
喻少将借着这个无比亲密的姿势凑到眼前这个漂亮的omega耳畔，低声吐出的字句却不是情人间的调笑反而更像胁迫。  
“这房间里有摄像头和监听器，不想被人看着挨操就配合点。叫出来。”  
叫出来？集中所内禁止喧哗，每个omega都被要求轻声细语的表达自己诉求，甚至在情绪爆发到顶点时也是如此。王柳羿有了一瞬的迟疑，但很快他就从对方挑起一边眉的表情里明白，此叫出声来是指床上激烈运动时的叫出声来。  
到底还是碍着些面子，王柳羿张口叫倒是叫了，但细若蚊声，喻少将本人听着都有点困难，更别提通过监听器传到另一方耳朵里了。  
“叫大声点，我喜欢听你叫。”  
离开omega耳边的alpha又提高了声调，甚至在话语间穿插几声喘息来“证明”自己的情动。他的演技非常好，装作很不经意的样子向房间里扫了一圈，突然起身走到房间一角，暴戾地不知从哪儿扯下那可怜的还在微微闪着红光小玩意儿丢到地上狠狠踩了两脚。  
“妈的，怎么哪儿都有人要看别人床上办事儿。集中所不送omega过去？”  
王柳羿被吓了一跳，往床角使劲缩了缩。这么一吓倒是彻底把人最后要的那点面子粉碎了，单方的喘叫骤然提高了几个声响量级。  
喻少将神情阴鹜，他进房间时候的动作就很急切，以至于衣服现在还齐整的穿在身上。他一面扯着领带一面向床边走来，打量到omega惊恐的神情和本能蜷缩的自我防卫动作的时候竟然轻轻笑出了声。  
alpha再次凑过来，身上龙涎香的气味更浓，不同于方才的阴狠，他好像是在和这位新送来的床伴协商。  
“我不得不做这样的事。但你放心，我不会标记你。等这段时间过去之后，你就是自由的。”  
自由两个字迅速拉回了王柳羿的理智，他对于自由的渴望几乎是别人所不能理解的。哪怕眼前这个alpha开出的极有可能是一张空头支票，他也不能控制自己抵抗自由的诱惑。

喻文波看着面前含着眼泪的omega急切的点头，心中蓦然升起一种松了一口气的感觉。自己方才提到自由时对方那一瞬间的惊喜是装不出来的，这要比他设想的和新床伴周旋许久更顺利。  
摄像头这个威胁消除的最大好处是自己并不用真的进入这个omega，能在最大限度保证自己和对方的全身而退。这种暗流汹涌的事情不要牵扯到其他人是最好的选择。  
但自己除下omega的外裤将人整个翻了个身以便审视他身后的小穴时，新床伴的反应着实让喻文波觉得有趣。分明巴掌大的小脸就是朝着床单的，可单看他红的要滴血的耳朵都知道那白净的脸上必定是羞愤的神情。  
可明明羞耻成这个样子，身后的那一点粉红色的小口却不自觉地动作着，贪婪又迫切的希望有什么东西来侵犯填满它。喻少将现在才刚刚有机会仔细看看分配给自己的这位所谓“s级omega”到底生了怎样的一副好皮囊。  
王柳羿身材匀称，腰线流畅而且纤瘦，似乎很符合那种不堪盈盈一握的描述。臀部的软肉紧实好摸，方才就把紧紧包裹在外的裤子撑起一个饱满圆润的弧度，喻文波伸手去揉捏的时候更是能听到人低微不可闻的发出几声猫儿似的喘息。  
这是一个非常敏感的omega，几乎仅从这样浅显的试探就可以得知如果能把他拐上床将会有多爽。常年和枪支打交道的手指指甲被修剪得很整齐，在喻文波试探性的将食指指尖插入那不断收缩又放松的小口的时候王柳羿并没有呼痛。  
omega的穴内高热而且温暖湿润，显然除了自行分泌的情液之外还有什么人为的助力。挥掌在人的翘起的臀尖上拍了一掌，喻文波的话里都不自觉地带上了几分揶揄。  
“集中所都这么周到的吗？”  
他撤出手指，指尖上的液体甚至还稍稍向下流了一点。放到鼻子底下嗅一嗅，是那种大部分alpha都会喜欢的甜腻的水果味。草莓这种汁水极甜的水果被用在润滑方面一点都不显得浪费。  
“还是.......你自己准备的？”  
喻文波说出这个大胆的猜测时还伴随着一声低沉的笑，他明显感受到手下的omega狠狠抖了一下，大概是一直被拘在那个小地方太久没听过这么刺耳的话，一下没了方才的胆大，只是嗫喏着说是集中所的人硬要他这么做的。  
“痛......”  
其实只有王柳羿知道，痛只是一开始的感受，s级omega为何会有这样高的评定等级，全是因为他们的身体敏感度异于常人。用难听的话来说，的确是天生的取乐体质。起先蘸着润滑液体扩张的时候的确有些痛，但后来便只剩令他浑身战栗的快感。起先他只是按照耳机中传来的指示机械的用手指在后穴内搅动，主动权却随着一步步的深入回到了他自己的手中。当时王柳羿甚至不用费很大力气去找自己的敏感点，因为在那个紧致的穴里每一处都能让他颤抖甚至让他情动泪流。  
现在被搂着重新坐起身来的omega想到自己不久前在狭小房间里的放浪，又不由自主地带一丝好奇去审视他的alpha的裆部。应该是有勃起预兆了，仅凭目测就知道是一个会让他吃不消的尺寸。如果只是两根手指就会变成那个样子......这么可怕的东西进来呢？  
Omega不愿意承认自己竟然有一丝期待。未经人事的处子穴虽然平时曾用各类玩具进行过先体验，但到了这时候也早已经恢复如常，依旧紧致。如今没有一丝遮盖的暴露在另外一个人的视线里除了羞怯之外竟然还有一丝大胆，之前手指直直插进来的时候穴壁甚至小幅度的抽搐了一下，没用多少时间就接纳了这个陌生的外来者。  
“集中所的那些人大概只告诉你怎么取悦我，”  
拇指和沾有情液和润滑的食指贴合在分开，喻文波意味不明地看看指尖拉出的软丝。他对身下这个omega的反应很满意，意外的青涩羞怯和身体的大胆放浪形成一种绝佳的对比。这些年他一直保持着对omega敬而远之的态度，现在却觉得不得不和眼前这人滚到床上来不算坏事了。  
“我可以来教教你......怎么让自己开心。”

现在到底是什么情况，王柳羿已经并不很能分辨了。先前曾有被分配出去的omega回到过那个狭小的集中所对他说：alpha带给你的快感要比要比玩具给你带来的快感强一万倍。当时他是不信的，因为仿真道具在当时被吹捧到了绝无仅有的高度。  
然而人生处处是打脸。  
王柳羿眼前的一切都像被浇上了浓重粘稠的液体，隐隐约约看不真切。组织思绪更是成了一个很困难的事，他像从水中被捞上岸来的小人鱼，急促而大口地呼吸着空气。隐隐好像听到耳边有人说话，是要他把腿分开不要并的这么紧，可是稍微想动一动都浑身发软。欲开口解释更是无稽之谈，他现在要么咬着嘴唇逼自己保持缄默，要么就只能发出娇嗲的呻吟。  
他只能看到天花板上装饰华丽的吊灯，却不知道自己落在alpha眼中是怎样香艳一番光景。喻文波用一种狼似的眼神看着自己面前瘫软的omega：汗水湿透了他单薄的衣衫，柔软的布料凹下去正盖在胸前小小的两粒乳珠上，刚才还矜持如课堂上好学生的那副表情已经由沉沦接管。王柳羿白皙的手刚才出了些汗，摸起来有些湿冷，现在却只剩温热，说不清是情热还是什么。方才还像海中蚌壳一样死死并拢的双腿现在终于稍稍分开了一些，暴露出更引人动心的画面。  
下面那张粉红色的小嘴还散发着淡淡的草莓香，本来恬静的样子却因为在其中不断深入搅动的手指而显得不伦不类甚至放荡。王柳羿伸出手去抱着自己的两腿，实际却不由自主跟着手指模仿性交抽插的动作摆动腰肢。  
喻文波连omega上面那张嘴也不放过，蛮横的覆身上去和他接吻。王柳羿紧闭的牙关在他的alpha面前却显得如此不堪一击，几乎没再做出什么多余的防卫就任由对方灵巧的舌尖扫过自己的口腔搜刮每一丝属于他自己的柑橘气息。  
实在是太舒服了，三根手指头并在一起在本来就敏感的穴里转着按压，只是稍微动一动就能让他喘息着让穴里流出一大汪水来。玩具也没有这样过分的，似乎要把这个脆弱好看的omega整个人从里到外撑开一样的肆无忌惮。  
“好乖，集中所要是每次都送来这样好的，我之前可就不知道错过多少了......”  
喻文波手死死卡在身下人纤瘦的腰肢上不愿放开，王柳羿纵然是怕羞想逃也逃不开。偏生这少将还话多得很，一面手上动作玩的更过分，一面还要这个omega噤声好好听听自己身下淫靡浪荡的水声。  
“尝尝自己的水是什么味儿吧，可比那什么乱七八糟的润滑好得多。”  
名为询问，实际却是直接将那还沾着情液的几根手指径直放入了正大口呼吸的人上面那张小嘴里。王柳羿这时候虽然头晕乎乎的像被alpha的信息素灌醉，在集中所时受到的本能教育却没有忘，吐着一点殷红殷红的舌尖把附着在手指上的情液全都舔舐着吞了下去。  
味道哪有那么甜，反而绝大部分都是腥，只在味道最后消散的时候留一点捉摸不到的阳光般的橘子味儿在舌尖上。  
“给点奖励怎么样？”  
奖励能是什么奖励，被亲的七荤八素只能从喉咙里挤出几声呜咽的人眨巴眨巴眼睛，生理泪水还不停的在那双勾人的眼睛里打转。他关于奖励的问题还没有出口就被人突兀的动作打断，喻文波放过他被蹂躏得红肿得唇瓣转而向下顺着脖颈一路亲吻向下，到了凸起的左侧乳珠时缓慢顿住，像找到宝贝一样小心翼翼的含住，隔着衣服舔了舔那还在瑟瑟打颤的小东西。  
“不要......！还没有奶的......呜！”  
脆弱的小肉粒怎么经得起这样的啃咬吸吮，尤其喻文波唇舌一齐发力狠狠地嘬了一口的时候，omega直接将脖颈向后仰去。甜软可人的omega成了任人宰割的濒死的天鹅，缺少填满物体的后穴更是在毫无刺激的情况下高潮。大量的淫液从那已经被扩张的差不多的后穴流出来，好像淫浪小说中写的潮吹。

“叫的真好听，s级omega果然非同一般。”  
喻文波笑吟吟地抬起头来，他毫不吝惜对于身下这个会被无数alpha或者beta中意地omega的夸奖。然而对方好像根本不在意这来自喻少将的珍贵夸奖，只是死死攥着他的手一遍又一遍用颤抖的声音哀求。  
“你，你进来呀，你操进来呀......”  
本来只想用最小代价发出声响来骗过窃听器那面无耻之徒的喻少将心突然狠狠地颤了一下，然后就是不断地痒。这个撩人的omega的话快把他的心都撩拨乱了。  
王柳羿感觉到alpha在他的嘴角落下一个轻轻的吻，好像盖下了宣示主权的印章。他在高潮后模糊的视野里隐约看到一个背影从床上坐起拿起了冰冷的枪械，而后走到房间的另一角，整个过程中对方的步伐都平静而坚定。  
而后他看到那个身影高高的举起了手中的枪。随着一声巨响，王柳羿看到有什么东西散成碎片落在地上。

是工作了许久本该完好无损的窃听器。


End file.
